1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aerobic-type septic treatment systems for the purpose of disinfecting treated effluent. More specifically, the present invention addresses disinfecting the treated wastewater effluent by means of injecting liquid chlorine into the wastewater of a contact/pump chamber via forced air through a pressure vessel at predetermined intervals by means of a timing mechanism or on “demand” by using a float switch, either of which shall control an irrigation type valve which in turn allows air from a compressor or blower of the invention to force liquid chlorine solution from chlorine storage container via a conduit, such as vinyl tubing, into the clarified effluent of the contact/pump chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aerobic wastewater systems and contact/pump chambers are currently used for handling the wastewater effluent of typical residences and small scale commercial establishments. For purposes of the present invention, the term “residential system” or “residential septic system” is intended to encompass any small volume septic system where effluent is treated and ultimately discharged by means of gravity flow, drip emitter or spray irrigation out of the contact/pump chamber. A small volume septic system is typically approximately 5,000 gallons per day (GPD) or less.
A typical aerobic system incorporates a series of components such as a control panel, an air compressor and timer, as well as a series of settling and mixing chambers for purposes necessary to the aerobic process.